tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Dartagnan Weasley
|Alias = * Dart (nickname chosen, not used by anyone but himself) * Firestarter * Dangerous Lunatic (by Cornelius Fudge) |species = Human (wizard) |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |hair = Red/Orange |eyes = Blue |skin = Pale, Freckled |family = * Alyssandra Lovegood (Partner) * Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (son) * Irving 'Irve' Lovegood-Weasley (Son) * Adeline Lovegood-Weasley (Daughter) * Beryl Lovegood-Weasley (Daughter)† * Rufus Lovegood-Weasley (Son)† * Miriam 'Mira' Lovegood-Weasley (Daughter) * Alby (Pet Cat) * (Brother) † * Billius' children (Niece & Nephews) * Richard Weasley (Brother)† * Richard's Children (Nicees & Nephews) * Jacob Weasley (Brother) * Jacob's Children (Nicees & Nephews) * Arthur Weasley (Brother) * Bill Weasley (nephew) * Charlie Weasley (nephew) * Edward Weasley (nephew) * Percy Weasley (nephew) * Fred Weasley (nephew) * George Weasley (nephew) * Ron Weasley (nephew) * Ginny Weasley (niece) * Luna Lovegood(niece) * Xenophilius Lovegood (Brother in Law) * Septimus Weasley(Father) † * Cedrella Black (mother) * * |Boggart = A large pile of dirty socks he has to clean (claimed) |jukebox = Firestarter The Prodigy. |Wand = * Mahogany, Seven inches, unicorn hair. Often mocked due to the small size of his wand, Dartagnan has extended it with a simple bronze handle.(Broken) * Redwood, twelve inches, Dragon Heart String. Has been carved to look as though it is covered in a great blazing fire, it is warm to the touch and crackles slightly when used, it also smells pleasently like woodsmoke from a distance. Dartagnan has added the bronze handle from his old wand, making this a very handsome wand indeed. |House = Hufflepuff |Loyalty = *Order of the Phoenix *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Weasley family |job = * Hogwarts Muggle Studies Teacher (formerly, Fired, set fire to office, accidental) * Muggle Artifacts office Ministry of Magic (Fired, Set fire to Fudge, accidental) * Postman (Fired, opened letters/Set fire to Depot, intentional) * Milkman (Muggle World, formerly) * Hogwarts Muggle Studies Profeesor (Current position) |animagus = Dachshund |patronus = Large Ginger Maine Coone }} A MurdourousPigion Document. Early life Dartagnan Maximilian Weasley is the seccond youngest of the five Weasley brothers born to Septimus and Cedrella Weasley. Dartagnan is not a noted wizard and often fails to do the simplest of spells, instead setting things on fire most of the time. His brothers are Arthur, Jacob, Billius and Richard. As a child Dartagnan would get broomstick lessons from his dad along with his younger brother Richard. Unfourtunately all Dart could do was set fire to the broom or the brother. Many broomsticks were destroyed in the Weasley house, brothers mostly survived. When he was eight Dartagnan got into a row with his parents Cedrella and Septimus and spent the next two weeks living on the roof of the Weasley family home (Pictured) He only came back down when elder brother, Jacob convinced him to do so. Hogwarts Dartagnan was sorted into Hufflepuff house, this had been a suprise as his three elder brothers and most of the extednded family had been in Gryffindor. Dart was popular among his peers as his father had been, but did not do as well in acedemia or sporting activitys. Dartagnan met one of his best friends during his time at Hogwarts, Andrew Holloway. The two would often get into trouble together, Dartagnan chose Andrew as godfather to his sons Lionel and Rufus. Dart caused a minor panic during his third year when he set fire to the portrait of the Fat Lady, being a gracious woman (and calmed down by McGonagall) she was forgiving of the incedent, Dumbledore chose not to expell Dartagnan as he had found it very amusing. Dartagnan left Hogwarts with two Newt's one in Muggle Studies and The other in Transfiguration. he was employed for one term as the Muggle studies teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he was eighteen, before being terminated from the position due to his tendency to start fires. Ministry work His brother Arthur helped Dartagnan find a job during the first Wizarding War in the Muggle Artifacts office as an archive assistant, he later panicked and set fire to Cornelius Fudge (Who would later become minister for magic) when he startled him. He faced no criminal charges but was unable to find work in the wizarding world again. Muggle Work Dartagnan then moved to the Muggle area of the Village of Ottery St Catchpole and became a postman briefly, before becoming fired for reading the mail and then setting fire to the depot. After this he became a Milkman and set nothing on fire. Arson investigation During the Muggle criminal investigation against him, Dartagnan met Alyssandra Lovegood sister of Xenophilius and a Squib, and his Lawyer. Alyssandra managed to have all charges against Dartagnan dropped as there was no evidence against him. Alyssandra The two later fell in love, but chose not to marry. They have three sons Lionel, born on the 3rd of June 1980. Irving born on the 13th of July 1981 and Rufus born on the 21st of March 1984. They also have three daughters, Adeline born on the 9th of December 1982, Beryl born on the 25th of January 1983 and Miriam born on the 1st of august 1987. Rufus and Beryl both died during the Battle of Hogwarts. Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts, Dartagnan chose not to fight but to hand out tea and biscuits to any who wanted or needed them. Afterwards In the years after the Battle, Dartagnan was re-instated to the position of muggle studies proffessor at Hogwarts, he offers lectures in how to 'safley start a fire', milkman 101 and how to beat the muggle legal system. While many do not approve of his methods, he gets results. Trivia * During the wedding of his nephew Bill Weasely, Dartagnan mistook a disguised Harry Potter for one of his sons. * He is an unregistered Animagus, and can turn into a Dachshund. For a week in 1990 he was caught by the RSPCA and fostered by a family he later escaped after being let off his lead in a park. * Although a Pureblood wizard, Dartagnan lives and works in the Muggle world. * Alby, a cat Dartagnan refers to as his his actually just a stray he feeds and allows into the Lovegood-Weasley home. He has also managed to turn the cat light blue, this was probably not an accident * Was in the same Hogwarts year as James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Severus Snape. * Wants to go to a muggle college and study carpentry. * Dart has a mixture of Frosties and Coco puffs for brekfast. Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Wizards Category:Weasley Family Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Milkman Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Harry Potter Extras Category:Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office Category:Muggle Studies Professors Category:Muggle Fan Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Fire starter Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Animagus